Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Kung Lao
Bio The Mortal Kombat tournament was Kung Lao's only opportunity to bring honor to his fallen ancestors. But when he did not receive the approval of the Shaolin to represent them, he disguised himself as a Masked Guard and waited for his moment to strike at the sorcerer Shang Tsung. During the final battle, Kung Lao joined Liu Kang and his newfound allies as they did battle against the forces of evil. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Kung Lao possesses similar abilities to Liu Kang when it comes to strength, agility and martial arts. However, those are not his most deadly weapon. Lao's preferred weapon of choice is the razor-edged hat that he wears all the time. The hat is usually utilized to instill fatal and amputating blows, mainly in decapitation. Lao appears to have absolute control over the hat as he is able to throw whilst it moves in circular directions instead of straight ahead. The hat also appears to have supernatural properties: No matter how far he throws it or where it will end up, the hat will always materialize back on Lao's head like an instant boomerang. He appears to also have some degree of teleportation as well. Variations * Buzz Saw: Gains multiple Hat Grinder Special Attacks. Spiked razors are added around the brim of his hat. * Tempest: Gains an Orbiting Hat Shield for offense and defense. Bladed brim of his hat emits a blue glow. * Hat Trick: Gains the ability to place Hat Traps that can be recalled. White Lotus symbol on his shirt and kanji on his loincloth emits a blue glow. Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Dive Kick:' Also called the Bullet Kick, Kung Lao dives down from the air and attacks his opponent. This move leaves him extremely vulnerable if blocked. In MKG, he dives slower, giving out a big disadvantage. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011, MKO) **Both in MK 2011 and MKO the enhanced version is called Multi Kick and hits the opponent three times. *'Wind Teleport:' Kung Lao goes to the ground and reappears behind his opponent. It could be followed by multiple moves. In MK 2011 and MKO, it is named Teleport, can be performed in the air as well and can be followed by a punch, throw, or kick. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011, MKO) **The enhanced version in MKO is called Advanced Teleportation. It armors Kung Lao as he disappears and increases the damage of the follow up attack. *'Hat Throw:' Kung Lao hurls his hat at the opponent. In MK 2011, this is called Hat Toss. His hat can also be directed upwards or downwards in MKII, MKT, and MK 2011. In MKO, the way the hat is thrown, its properties and move's name change according to the variation chosen. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:DA, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011, MKO) **The enhanced version in MK 2011 is called Ultimate Hat. Kung Lao throws the hat underhand and it slices into the opponent, spinning for a few seconds. This is the MK3/''MKT'' version of his Hat Throw and it can't be directed as the regular version can. **In MKO, the many versions of this move are: ***'Hat Toss': The Tempest variation version. This one allows Kung Lao to angle the hat up or down after it's been thrown. The enhanced version is called Hat Dance and it loses its ability to be controled, but moves much slower. ***'Hat Grinder': The Buzz Saw variation version. The enhanced version is called Buzz Saw, which travels much slower than the normal version and can be delayed. ***'Hat Throw': The Hat Trick variation version. This one allows Kung Lao to angle the hat up or down after it's been thrown, much like Hat Toss. The enhanced version is called Hat-A-Rang and causes the hat to return to Kung Lao after fully crossing the screen, hitting the opponent twice. *'3D Shield / Whirlwind Spin:' Spinning like a tornado, Kung Lao knocks his opponent into the air. In Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Mortal Kombat Gold and MKO he could move while spinning. In MK 2011 and MKO, this is called Spin and it is now a major component of his gameplay as a launcher. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MK 2011, MKO) **In MK 2011 the enhanced version is called Cyclone, while in MKO it's called Vortex. In both games Kung Lao will spin forward instead of stationary and hit the enemy three times instead of once. In MKO this move also has armor and sucks in the opponent. Buzz Saw - Exclusive Moves *'Ground Hat:' Kung Lao throws his hat on the ground, causing it to spin towards the opponent. In MKO ''this is called '''Low Grinder'. (MK 2011, MKO - Buzz Saw Variation) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Grinding Hat. The hat will stay on the ground for a second before launching into the air. **In MKO, the enhanced version is called Low Buzz Saw and travels much slower. *'Upward Grinder': Kung Lao throws his hat upwards in a diagonal fashion. (MKO - Buzz Saw Variation) **The enhanced version is called Upward Buzz Saw. The hat will come down from the air to hit the opponent at a certain point, which is determined by the player. The hat can also be delayed by standing still at a point in the air. Tempest - Exclusive Moves *'Tornado': A different version of Spin that allows Kung Lao to move forward or backwards for a few steps while spinning. This replaces Spin in the Tempest variation. (MKO - Tempest Variation) **The enhanced version is called Cyclone and is activated slightly faster, also having the Vortex properties. *'Hat Spin': Kung Lao throws his hat and makes it spin continuously around him. The hat will hit the opponent if him/her dares to approach, and will disappear after the hit or after some seconds. It also takes longer to reappear than in most of Kung Lao's hat moves. (MK:SM, MKO - Tempest Variation) **The enhanced version also neutralizes one enemy projectile (if the hat passes in front of Kung Lao in the correct time and height). Hat Trick - Exclusive Moves *'Hat Trap': Kung Lao throws his hat in front of himself, making it float in place (it can also be placed behind him with Away Hat Trap or above him with High Hat Trap). The enemy will not be hit if they go through the hat while it's like this, but Kung Lao can use Hat Call Back to call the hat back to him from any point of the arena. If it hits the opponent on the way back, it will damage and knock them down. Note: if down is held during Hat Trap or Away Hat Trap, the hat will be placed closer to the floor and hit ducking enemies on the way back. (MKO - Hat Trick Variation) **The enhanced version of Hat Call Back is called Heavy Call Back, which does more damage. X-Ray Move * Head Trauma: Kung Lao performs a triple Whirlwind Kick to stun the opponent before throwing his hat into their forehead, slicing through the top of their skull. He then lunges forward to grab his hat and flips over the opponent, slamming them into the ground and shattering their spine, bouncing them a few feet into the air. Finally, Lao performs a Whirlwind Teleport and slams his knee into their stomach, smashing their ribs. Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Falling Razor: Kung Lao takes off his hat and throws it in the air. The hat then lands onto his opponent, vertically splitting him/her in half. * Flower Pot: Kung Lao takes off his hat and chops his opponent's head off. He then cuts through the headless opponent's shoulders until the severed head falls onto the body, collapsing it into pieces on the ground. * Razor's Edge: Kung Lao kicks his opponent to the ground, then takes off his hat and makes it roll continuously on the ground. He then drags his opponent through the buzzsaw, groin first, bisecting him/her in half. He then finishes by lifting up the bifurcated victim by his/her legs. X-Ality * Ceremonial Strike: Kung Lao takes off his hat and throws it towards at his opponent's chest. The hat cuts not just the ribcage, but also the lungs and heart. After the hat returns to him, Kung Lao comes to the wounded opponent and jams his hat onto the opponent face, which not only cuts the face of the opponent's skull but also splits a cut onto the brain. Afterwards Kung Lao pulls the hat off of the opponent's now-bloody face. Brutalities * Open Wide: Lao grabs his opponent and proceeds to brutally punch their face repeatedly. He then delivers three more hard punches, the last one decapitating them in such a way that the head still hangs from the neck, held by the spine. (MKO) * Klassic Toss: Lao throws his hat which cuts his opponent's head off. If aimed lower, the hat will either bifurcate the opponent or slice off their shins. (MKO) * Grind Away: Lao throws his hat upwards, which stays in place for a while. The hat will then charge into the opponent, slowly cutting them in half until the waist, to which, the halves fall down. (MKO - Buzz Saw Variation) * Spin Cycle: Lao performs a Tornado that slices his opponents into pieces. This Brutality is based off of Kung Lao's Tornado 'Fatality. (''MKO - Tempest Variation) * '''Z Hat: Lao sets a Hat Trap behind the opponent which then slices his opponent in a Z fashion, cutting the shins and head off. (MKO - Hat Trick Variation) * Half Measure: Lao tosses his hat forwards, which embeds into the opponent's torso and continues to spin and grind, sending blood flying until the hat stops. This was added in an currently unknown update. (MKO - Secret - Buzz Saw Variation) * Flip You Off: 'Lao performs his throw followup to his Teleport, but rips the opponent's upper torso clean off. (''MKOXL - Secret) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * '''Sliced In Half: Kung Lao throws his hat upwards, and it lands on him, essentially doing the MKII Vertical Slice on himself. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Shaolin Monks: '''W.I.P. (with Liu Kang) Devastators Kostumes * '''Kostume 1: His costume from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion * Kostume 2: His costume from Mortal Kombat (2012) * Unlockable Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Unlockable Kostume 2: His costume from Mortal Kombat II * Unlockable Kostume 3: His costume from Mortal Kombat 3 * DLC Kostume 1: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * DLC Kostume 2: His Shaolin robes from Mortal Kombat: Legacy * Kosplay DLC 1: Hwoarang from Tekken * Kosplay DLC 2: Sherlock Holmes, the version played by Robert Downey Jr. * Horror Skin: Van Helsing Battle Intro Kung Lao teleports onto the battlefield and says, “Now you face the Shaolin!” and sweeps his hat. Victory Pose Kung Lao throws his hat at the screen and it comes back to him. He sweeps the hat afterwards. Quotes Rival Ending While the worlds were merged together, Kung Lao saw encountered a horde of goblins called Bulblins who he has caught terrorizing his fellow Shaolin monks. He went faced to face with King Bulblin, who was a minion of Ganon Kahn at the time. However, after a brief battle prior to facing the monstrous fusion of Shao Kahn and Ganondorf, Bulblin has sensed that Kung Lao was the strongest warrior, stronger than Ganon Kahn himself, and accompanied him in the final battle in the world merge crisis. Category:MK Vs Nintendo